Jurassic Impact
by JurassicGames
Summary: Jurassic Impact takes place 21 years after the events of the first film. Book One follows three paleontologists, Robert Lewis, Andrea Edwards, and 31 year old Tim Murphy, who time travel to retrieve the original Spinosaurus skeleton which was destroyed during World War II. Book Two continues the adventure as the trio goes to Isla Nublar to cure the genetically mutated dinosaurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Jurassic Impact**

"Settle down everyone, we will be beginning momentarily", addresses the president of InGen.

Many paleontologists, paleobotanists, other scientists, and their families prepare themselves for the announcement of a lifetime at the InGen press conference in Palo Alto, California in the summer of 2014. The audience turns their attention to the stage as a tall and fairly built, middle-aged man rises to the podium. The room almost instantly becomes dead-silent except for the chattering of a few children. The man clears his throat and quickly begins to speak into the microphone with a British Accent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to thank you all and InGen for the honor of allowing me to come all the way from London to speak to you tonight. For those of you who may not know me, I am Paleontologist Robert Lewis and I am on a mission. A mission that will change the way we think of science and technology forever. In a matter of a few days, I along with my colleague Tim Murphy will disembark on a journey through the Mesozoic Era to recover the lost Dilophosaurus skeleton which was destroyed by an allied air raid in Munich during World War II". He clears his throat again saying, "Excuse me", and drinks some water from the bottle positioned in front of him on the podium.

"Now let me introduce to you the man who survived Jurassic Park as a child, Tim Murphy!" The room is filled with applause as another middle-aged man comes to the podium and shakes his hand with Robert Lewis who takes a step back with his water bottle.

"Thank you, thank you," says Tim as the room becomes silent once more.

"I feel privileged to be able to stand before you all today to explain just how we are going to achieve this goal of time traveling to the Mesozoic Era. You see, Mr. Lewis and I have teamed up with InGen to create a time machine that is designed to transport objects regardless of size. As we travel to the middle of the Cretaceous period, I will personally obtain data from the dinosaurs that we may encounter along the way so that InGen scientists may compare these studies with the dinosaurs that are currently living on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna".

Robert Lewis steps forward and says, "this journey is going to be physically demanding and beyond our imagination. So we ask that if one person will willingly come to the front of the room who would like to assist us in this trek". Everybody steps back except a tough-looking woman who appears to be around the same age as Robert. Robert gives her a smile as if already he knew her and says, "ah, Andrea. We meet again. I thought you said that after you left, you would never be present in any of my press conferences. Yet you stand here before me." All eyes are on the two as this Andrea Edwards responds, "Well you heard me wrong. I said that you will not see me at your press conferences. I never said I would not be here and besides, you need me."

"You abandoned me, did you not?"

"Because you took all the credit for the discovery we made together in 2001."

"I said I was sorry and I would try to fix that flaw..."

"But you didn't, you still haven't. But lets not worry about that now. I _will_ accompany you two whether you like or not."

Robert reluctantly addresses to the audience, "Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to announce that Ms. Andrea Edwards, a fellow paleontologist, will be joining us on July 1st to this InGen facility. Thank you all once again for coming. Good night!"

Everyone applauds as the president makes his final remarks and ends the press conference. Everyone is slowly exiting the building while Tim whispers to Robert, "Are you going to be okay with this, sir?"

"Yeah, let us hope that there is not too much drama on this trek".

The first day of July finally comes upon the three paleontologists as they all arrive with heavy backpacks and in camouflage uniforms to the Palo Alto InGen home base. A security guard escorts Robert, Tim, and Andrea to the airplane hangar which holds the time machine.

"Now, Mr. Hammond gives his most sincere apologies for not coming today but he told me it was essential to give these communicating chips to each of you". They all accept as one of the walls lifts up to reveal a huge crowd anxious to witness the three going through the machine. The president of InGen enters the hangar and shakes hands with Robert, Andrea, and Tim saying, "Good luck to you all and if anything wrong happens, just open the case of the communicating chip and press the button, then speak into it so we may bring you back". They all face the crowd showing smiles to cameras and they turn back, facing the time machine. They step up to the platform of the machine, which is then turned on with immense power. They close their eyes, walking forward as the world suddenly becomes brighter, and onto a muddy terrain. Robert, Andrea, and Tim then reveal their eyes to the world 100 million years ago.

"Alright, let's get down to business. I have created a device that will pick up the DNA readings of the Dilophosaurus", says Robert. He opens his backpack up, which he then places on a large rock not too far from their original position.

"There you are", Robert says to himself when he obtains a handheld device with an antenna perched on the top. He then activates the device and types in the dinosaur name. Waiting for it find a match in the surrounding 100 square miles.

"Well, that is odd", he says.

"What is it?" asks Tim.

"It seems that Dilophosaurus is nowhere to be found".

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Dilophosaurus?"

"Yes. That is the dinosaur we are looking for, right?"

"No, we are looking for the Spinosaurus."

Robert's eyes grow wide and his body begins to quiver, "Why did you not inform me earlier? I have been saying Dilophosaurus all this time and now...This is so humiliating". He angrily kicks the rock and Andrea chuckles in the background.

"I thought you knew Mr. Lewis".

"Well..."

Andrea interrupts, "Okay, let's cut to the chase. He did not know. Now how big is Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, Tim?"

"Roughly 60 feet."

"At least we're looking for one that has already been dead. Hey, type in Spinosaurus now", she says to a still quivering Robert Lewis. But he takes deep breaths to relieve the panic from his mind, then he types in the device, Spinosaurus. The device takes 30 seconds to scan the 100 square miles and a message pops up stating 3 found 100+ square miles from their original location. Andrea and Tim gather around Robert and observe the map that later shows up on the screen.

"That seems far. I estimate that it will take approximately 10 days to get there", exclaims Tim.

"Indeed, but I think we should walk for 3 hours and then take a 10 minute rest before going any further".

"That's fine with me", says Andrea. Tim nods his head as well for approval, "Well then, let's get going". The three start traveling with the aid of the Dinosaur DNA Tracking Device knowing that they might many face obstacles or that the many obstacles might face them.

After several hours into the night, the trio find a tall tree to stay in.

"There's no telling what might happen if we sleep on the ground, so it's better if we are up high", says Andrea. They all climb up with three branches to themselves that are large enough to support their whole bodies and backpacks. Robert turns the Dinosaur DNA Tracking Device off and places it into his backpack, while the others prepare ropes to hold them down for sleeping.

Tim yawns and sleepily says, "Good night".

"Good night", Robert and Andrea respond.

Snap! Robert suddenly wakes up from the sound of a branch that was stepped on below. He unties the rope and slowly crawls towards the outer end of the branch so as to find out what is down there without waking the others up. His eyes comes into focus as he sees two adult Deinonychus that are approximately five feet tall with razor-sharp teeth, ready to attack at any moment.

"They're just standing there", loudly whispers Andrea. Robert jumps by the sound of her voice and almost loses his balance on the branch.

"Why is it that you have the tendency to do such things like that", Robert asks slowly raises her voice saying,"It's not my fault that you're so easy to frighten and I was awake before the Deinonychus stepped on the branch and woke you up".

"Shhhh"! However, it is too late. The two Deinonychus turn their heads to the top of the tree and snarl at the three potential meals. "Now you've done it", says two carnivores step backward to get ready to pounce on the tree and attack. They begin to snap with their powerful jaws just missing Tim, who is still fast asleep on the lowest branch of the trio. Robert and Andrea quickly get their equipment climb even higher yelling for Tim to wake up.

The only sounds coming from Tim are, "ZZZZ-zzzz-ZZZZZ" with a few snorts in between.

"It's no use. There has to be a way to distract them", says Andrea.

"I think I know how". Robert opens his backpack and obtains another device similar to the Dinosaur DNA tracker. "This device generates a sound of any dinosaur, but the brilliant thing is that it can make the sound seem far or close".

"Well, then. Do your thing". But the device for some reason is not working.

"It's malfunctioned. I cannot get it to work". Robert tries to play around with it until Andrea snatches it from him.

"Give me that. We don't have much time left". Andrea flips the device 360 degrees and finds a switch. She flicks it on and turns it back so she can see the screen.

"Herbivore is good". Then another message states 'type in a herbivore name'. The first dinosaur that comes into Andrea's mind is the Minmi paravertebra. The next message asks for a type of call, she chooses 'cry of pain'. Then, she chooses 'near' for the sound options.

"This is the slowest piece of technology I have worked with in a decade", exclaims Andrea as she points the speaker towards the bottom of the tree and presses 'activate'. The cry of the Minmi comes into the two Deinonychus' attention and they turn their heads away, darting off into the jungle.

"Mission accomplished", says Andrea. She and Robert climb back down to their original branches and find that Tim is just waking up. Tim stretches his arms out and lets out a yawn. He looks up at the two and notices that Robert and Andrea are sweating while breathing heavily. Tim then asks, "So, what did I miss"? Robert and Andrea look at each other and laugh.

The trio walk through the forest with the Dinosaur DNA Tracking Device locked on Spinosaurus once again, but with 30 square miles left.

"Mr. Lewis, do you mean to tell me that I missed two adult Deinonychus when I was sleeping?" asks Tim.

"Yes, they were also trying to kill you in the process", replies Robert.

"Well, it's a good thing that I kept my solar-powered video camera on during my sleep".

"You're at the top of your game son. Now could you tell me what dinosaurs you encountered on Jurassic Park?" says Andrea.

"Oh, it was so long ago, but I never forget. There was Tyrannosaurus, Gallimimus, Velociraptor, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Pteranodon, and Brachiosaurus. I went through so much, yet I still find it amazing how the T. rex saved our lives the day we finally escaped from the park", explains Tim.

"I heard about that. It is quite a mystery Tim, quite a mystery", says Robert. They continue to progress into the forest and find an open valley filled with herbivores. Several of them are grouped together in the form of a herd and children play around a lake full of adolescents. This valley shows the trio, the prosperity with family, as well as unity.

"It's, amazing!", Tim says with a few tears. The trio looks around and observes the many dinosaurs ranging from sauropods to ceratopsians. Tim takes out a notepad and pencil and heads towards the creatures to take some information. Robert and Andrea follow behind him and Andrea asks, "So remind me once again Tim, how this data that you collect will help InGen scientists?"

"Right. There are of course many dinosaurs here that I have not seen in the park, but I need to collect data that will help InGen scientists to compare with the genetically engineered dinosaur counterparts on the two islands". Tim then talks to himself, "Okay, so there are several Ultrasaurus, iguanodons, and hypsilophodontids. There isn't a huge variety of herbivores in North America". He finishes up with taking his notes and places the notepad back into his backpack.

"Okay, let's get going". But just when Tim takes a step, the ground beneath begins to tremble violently. The trio turns to the direction of a massive eruption not too far from where they stand.

The dinosaurs look up at the volcano and smell the air, sensing something is not right. Then a lava rock blasts towards them.

"Run!", yells Robert.

They all do so, heading into the jungle that is almost out of reach when more lava rocks come their way. The dinosaurs are also going in the same direction and the trio runs trying to not stumble from the massive herbivores and the thick forest. It takes them about a half hour for them to finally escape the chaos until they all stumble down a hill from a broken branch. They roll down at least 15 feet into the foliage and sharp branches which penetrate their skin when they reach a flat surface. Andrea and Tim begin to slow down, but Robert is still rolling, unable to stop. The other two get up and regain their focus and run towards Robert, who is heading towards the edge of a cliff. Robert tries to grab onto the vines from the roots of the trees nearby, but they are unable to support him. He then realizes that he is only a few feet away from the cliff, in which he closes his eyes, holding onto his life. Robert just bounces off of the cliff, but is suddenly caught by a hand. He looks up.

"Why are you helping me?" Robert asks Andrea who is holding onto him with two hands.

"We can at least be friends. Give me your other hand", Andrea says strainingly. Robert swings his body a bit to gain enough force to grab onto Andrea, who then successfully pulls him up. Tim catches up and gets a medical spray to instantly treat the wounds from the running.

"We need to make a compromise", Andrea says to Robert.

"Do we have to right now? I think it would be best if we go to safer ground", Robert replies.

"I'd be glad to push you over the cliff right now.."

"Do not be so hard on me. Alright. I vow to make sure that what we have discovered so far along with the Spinosaurus fossil, the credibility will go to each one of us."

"Agreed". They all get up and Robert shrugs his shoulder and winces from the pain.

Tim asks, "Mr. Lewis, is it alright if I take the lead now with the device"?

"Sure Tim". Robert hands him the device from the backpack and they move on.

Andrea, Tim, and Robert venture through the land for several days with the Dinosaur DNA Tracking Device showing 4 square miles left. Tim was able to obtain data from 25 other species of dinosaurs along the way including Ouranosaurus, Baryonyx, Acrocanthosaurus, Kangnasaurus, and Carcharodontosaurus. While they're still walking, Robert tells Andrea, "Another neat feature I put into this device is that it can track any predator that is approaching us".

"Just how does that work, might I ask?", Andrea replies.

"It shows the location of the predator in red and the device will start beeping, meaning it is in close proximity".

"Like right now?", asks Tim.

"Why, yes". Robert and Andrea come around Tim and notice that a red dot is moving towards them.

"This is not good", Robert says frantically, looking around.

"You think?", says Andrea. They try to listen carefully to hear any loud footsteps, but there is only silence.

Andrea goes to some trees, pokes around the bushes and motions her hands in a way to point out that she does not see anything.

"But wait, does anyone notice how quiet it is? Woah". A thud. Robert and Tim notice that Andrea is unconscious on the ground.

Suddenly a tall figure with horns on its head emerges from the trees as if it was initially camouflaged with its surroundings."Carnotaurus sastrei!", yells Tim. They know that Andrea is still alive, but the Carnotaurus is aware of their presence, which then charges for Robert and Tim. The two run into the other trees parallel to the ones the the carnivore came from. Tim's boot gets stuck in a protruding tree root and he forces himself out with the assistance of Robert, but it is no use. The Carnotaurus lifts up its head with glory before trying to finish them off. But out of nowhere, a Spinosaurus knocks into the Carnotaurus and bites into its flesh. Meanwhile, Robert and Tim escape the quarrel with the massive beasts and run to Andrea's aid, who has gained consciousness and is sitting near a tree.

"Are you alright Andrea? Are you hurt?". asks Robert.

"I'm fine. I just received a kick from something in the forest. And now I'm he...What is that?". Andrea points to the Spinosaurus which gives a deafening roar behind them.

"Spinosaurus. We're not too far. Let's get moving, now!" yells Tim. He helps Andrea up and they race to the dead Spinosaurus that already seems to be fossilized. Loud footsteps are chasing the trio as the original spinosaurus is heading their way. They finally reach the dinosaur and Robert kneels next to it, taking off his backpack to retrieve the communicating chip.

"What are you all standing there for? Get yours out too!" yells Robert. Andrea and Tim fumble for their communicating chips and they all find them, just when a tail knocks them down to the ground. The Spinosaurus is right in front of them, fighting off another carnotaurus who is pushing the horns on its head, into the Spinosaurus's body. Robert, Tim, and Andrea get up and find their communicating chips and gather their belongings, preparing to time travel. They all hold onto the fossil with one hand and the other holding their communicating chips.

"And you would think that it took 65 million years to generate this prehistoric stench", comments Andrea as she fans the odor away from her nose.

"It really is 96 million years, but there is no time for that now. Another Carnotaur is heading our direction. We need to do this quickly", replies Tim. The three smash the caps of their communicating chips and press the speaker button.

"This is Robert Lewis", says Robert.

"It's Tim Murphy", says Tim.

"and Andrea Edwards", says Andrea.

"Bring us back now!" they yell in unison into their communicating chips. Almost instantly the chips glow and the president of InGen's voice comes from them saying, "Roger that. Transporting you in T minus 10 seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven.." While the countdown is still going on, the Carnotaurus is there and ready to eat. It gives a loud roar and Robert says, "close your eyes"!

"We're not going to make it!", yells Tim.

"Hold on!" Andrea yells. The three interlace a few fingers of their hands holding the communicating chip and the world suddenly becomes brighter. Andrea is the only one to have her eyes open during the transportation through time and to see a large, dark, figure has come with them. Finally, the trio and the fossil arrive at the airplane hangar back at InGen.

"We made it. But what is...OH NO!", cries Robert. A few security guards come to help the trio out, when a loud and familiar roar comes from the hangar. Several people scream.

"Mr. Lewis, sir. My name is Scott Matthews from BioSyn. I would like to ask what is it that you can confirm about the accident that happened the day you three arrived with the Spinosaurus fossil?", asks and Interviewer.

Cameras flash on the the trio's face as Robert answers, "Well, I can at least say this. Nobody was killed, but it was close".

Another reporter asks, "Now Mr. Murphy, were you successful with receiving this data you planned to collect from the dinosaurs?"

Tim responds, "Yes, I was able to collect information from 30 species and I am surprised to say that there were not many herbivores in North America in the middle of the Cretaceous period".

"Thank you. Now Ms. Edwards, could you please tell us about your experience in the world 100 million years ago?"

Andrea replies,"Well, there was definitely a lot of seismic activity and like Tim said. There were many carnivores. And this made it very difficult for us to survive".

The final reporter asks,"Do you have anything you would like to say".

Andrea decides to speak again.

"Tim and I have discussed this and we think that Robert here, deserves all the credit".

Tim adds,"Yes, he really helped us all with his innovative technology that made it less complicated of a journey. Let's give him a round of applause". Tim and Andrea clap their hands as well as the audience at the press conference. Robert shyly responds, "No, thank you, but no. We each deserve the credit. If it wasn't for Tim and Andrea's courage and intellect, I probably would not have made it out alive". The audience claps even louder as the President of InGen awards the trio with medals and plaques for themselves.

"I would like to commend these three who took on this task to retrieve the Spinosaurus aegypticus. Their contributions to the mission has given us the opportunity to once again feel like a kid who lays their eyes on a full-scale dinosaur skeleton for the first time. The original Spinosaurus aegypticus skeleton was destroyed in an allied air raid in the Deutsches Museum of Munich, Germany during World War II and it was survived by the plaster models. But with this fossil obtained by Robert Lewis, Andrea Edwards, and Tim Murphy, we are able to bring back a valuable piece of discovering our past. This will conclude our Press Conference, so thank you all for coming. Good night".

The building is emptied quite rapidly this time around. Several InGen employees come into the room and start cleaning up and Robert, Andrea, and Tim catch up to the President. Robert stops him saying, "Excuse you me sir". The president turns around.

"Yes?"

Tim asks, "We wanted to know what you did with the Carnotaurus".

"Oh. As you know, it was tranquilized. I was about to give the orders of killing it, but I decided it is best to transport it to Isla Nublar for further research". The trio seems fine with the answer but Andrea asks,

"But aren't there Carnotaurs in Site B? Why not put it there?"

"Yes, but we decided that it is best if we can figure out how the monster survives on that island".

"But the chances of a creature from that time frame causing even more havoc than before are inevitable".

The president of InGen takes a deep breath, "Alright, if you do not want this to happen, I will personally request some of the workers to move the Carnotaurus to Isla Sorna".

They all smile and reply, "Thank you".

The trio leave together from the InGen base. Andrea tells Robert," Thanks for keeping your promise". He replies,"I had to. I felt really bad about what happened in 2001 and it was uncomfortable for me to have enemies, especially you". Tim walks in between and puts his arms around their shoulders, "Well, at least this problem is solved and you're friends now. So let's eat. My sister Lex told me about this new restaurant that is Prehistoric themed and it apparently has really good food".

"Why not", says Robert.

"The good thing is that the only thing that will be attacking us now is the bill", Andrea adds. They all laugh and go to the restaurant after a long and exhausting journey into the the world of the dinosaurs.


	2. Book Two

Later that night, Robert drops off Andrea and Tim, returning to his apartment after a few weeks spent in the past. He goes up the steps to the building and opens his door to the still unpacked room. Robert takes a deep breath and is just about to close the door, when a black shoe prevents it from closing. He opens the door to reveal a bald man in a black suit.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Robert Lewis, is it?"

"Yes", Robert replies in a surprised tone.

The man pulls out an InGen badge and says,"My names is Donald Brady. I work with InGen and I was asked to retrieve you immediately". Robert knew this would be serious, so he agrees to go with the man.

"So what is going on? Why are they summoning me at this hour?"

"I'm not sure sir. But the president has said something has gone terribly wrong".

"Should not Andrea and Tim, be coming as well? After all, they were part of the mission".

"I am not sure sir", Don Brady replies again, "My orders were only to take you back to the InGen home base".

The two finally arrive the base and walk into the original airplane hangar that the trio came from earlier that evening. Robert notices there is a huge table in the middle of the airplane hangar with several InGen board members including...

"Andrea! Tim! They brought you here as well?"

"Yeah, couldn't they have given us an hour or two to at least recover?", Andrea responds.

Robert begins talking to Tim, but is already dozing off. Robert shakes him and loudly speaks in his ear, " Tim. Wake up!"

Tim slowly wakes up and yawns saying, " Is the meeting over?"

"It didn't even start", replies Andrea.

"Ok, wake me up when the meeting starts". Tim is just about to fall back to sleep when Robert splashes the cold water in front Tim.

"Seriously, what did you do that for"!

"You were sleeping again", says Robert.

"No, I am just contemplating life with my eyes closed", Tim responds.

"So you were dreaming", Andrea says.

"You could say that", says Tim.

"Attention", the president of InGen says loudly, "My most sincere apologies for bringing you all here at this time in such short notice, but the genetics lab in Site A has been tampered with by a few dinosaurs. The cameras were unable to detect the species but by the amount of destruction, we believe it is from the Velociraptors". Tim's eyes grow wide open and thinks about the last encounter with those vicious birds of prey.

"What is it Tim?", Andrea asks quietly.

"Those sounds raptors make...they're...horrifying", Tim replies.

"But it can't be that awful".

"No, you don't know what my sister and the others went through just to get out of the park alive. They are swift, agile, and intelligent. They learned to open doors and I almost died by one. You don't know what it is like".

"Psst, Robert. What did we miss?" Andrea asks Robert.

Robert turns his head towards her and reveals a pale-stricken face saying,"We're going".

"To where exactly?" Tim asks.

"Isla Nublar". Tim begins quivering and drinks the water in the glass in front of him. The trio then returns their attention to the president.

"Now Mr. Lewis, Mr. Murphy, and Ms. Andrea will be accompanied by a group of InGen employees to Site A to exterminate those genetically mutated dinosaurs to regain control over the island and return it to a state of equilibrium. Also, the ship will leave in two days, so are there any questions that you may have at this point?"

Tim responds raising his hand,"Yes, could you repeat all that you said just now?"

Several board members chuckle as well as the president.

"Certainly, but I will just briefly sum it up. Some of the dinosaurs in the park have escaped into the genetics lab in Jurassic Park and have been exposed to certain genes in the rooms, therefore causing them to be mutated. As I recall, you have been on the island before, so you should be able to easily identify what dinosaurs are behaving abnormally. I originally wanted to bring along some of the people that you knew at the time in the park, but I was only able to get Ms. Murphy".

"My sister? She actually has agreed to come?" Tim asks frantically.

"Yes, she has."

"But she was frightened to death then. Wow."

"Do not worry, there will be a lot of security measures that are being taken on this trek. Anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"Now then, this meeting is now dismissed. Thank you all for your time. Once again, sorry for disrupting you at this hour, but we shall see you three", he points to the trio,"in two days. Good night, or might I say good morning".

Two days later, the trio enters the hangar only to find emptiness. Tim rests his backpack on the ground, relieved to have been free from the extra weight pressing down on his back. He then asks Robert and Andrea, "You don't think we're late, do you"?

"It is highly unlikely because we are initially the first people who were asked to go on this trip", responds Andrea.

"I admire your humor in this situation when you refer to a treacherous journey like this, as a 'trip'", says Robert. Unsure of what do next, the three, sit on their backpacks for the next three hours, patiently waiting for an InGen official to come. Until then, they try to do anything that can pass the time. Tim almost falls asleep when the president of InGen finally arrives at the hangar.

"Where have you three been? The boat left an hour ago", says the president.

"Now wait a minute, I thought you wanted us here at the airplane hangar?" asks Andrea.

"I sent a message to Tim, I suppose that did not get through". Tim reaches for his cellphone in his right pocket and says, "My phone was off the whole time. Let me check if I got it. Unfortunately, you're right". Robert asks the president, "Is there any way we can get back to the rest of the group in time"?

"The fastest way would be to go by helicopter and that would be risky considering the weather forecast for the next two nights. Additionally, by the time you reach them, they will probably already have reached the island".

"Well they do need us", says Andrea.

After a while of negotiating with the president of InGen, the trio are able to obtain an authorized flight from Palo Alto to Isla Nublar. Tim looks out the window of the helicopter, looking glum.

"Why the long face, Tim?", asks Andrea.

"Nothing, it's just that, I hope my sister knows what she is getting herself into", Tim replies.

"Well, I haven't met your sister, but she is older than you right?"

"Yeah, but what is that supposed to mean"?

"I'm implying that she is a grown woman, therefore she should be brave enough to handle those creatures a second time".

"You don't understand, even with experience, there's no telling what will happen on the island. For instance, the raptor attacks 20 years ago, cost the lives of Robert Muldoon, John Arnold, and Dr. Henry Wu. They were all experienced workers of Jurassic Park, yet they lost their lives to those merciless birds of prey".

The pilot, an African American, looks at the radar and addresses to the Robert, Andrea, and Tim,"We've got a bogy".

"What is it?", asks Robert.

"It's coming from the direction where we are heading to, so it's time to find out". In mere minutes, everyone on the helicopter is able to see an object of great length, with an inward curve in the middle, and a pointed front.

"What is that"?, asks Andrea.

"I think it's a...", Tim's face goes pale as he notices the physical characteristics of the object slowly coming into focus. He could now tell that this was a pterosaur of some sort as the wings were noticeably flapping.

"What"?

"It's a Pterodactyl. Maybe."

Robert says, "A Pterodactylus would not attain a wingspan of this much. It is easily 30 feet. I believe this is a Pteranodon".

Andrea adds, "Well, whatever it is, it's coming right for us. Pilot, turn this thing around".

"No can do miss, there's no space for me to move in time. And even if I were to, we would easily crash. Let's hope this Pteranodon or whatever ignores us and goes away". The helicopter continues to progress through the clouds as the Pteranodon is still moving towards them. However, the creature does not change direction as it is still headed straight for the helicopter. All of a sudden, the Pteranodon lets out a shriek since it knows that if it comes close to the rotors, it may fatally harm it. But it is tto late. The immense size of the Pteranodon cannot be moved in time, therefore colliding with the helicopter, with the wings wrapped around the sides of the helicopter.

"What do we do?", Robert asks the pilot.

"I say you guys jump out, into the ocean, we're not too far from the island now. Easily 3 miles". The Pteranodon begins to shake the helicopter, making the pilot almost lose control of the steering. Andrea looks out below to see the distance to the water.

"We're too high up and we can see the island now. Probably, up 100 feet. Can you steer this thing any lower?", Andrea says loudly to the pilot.

"I'll try to cut it close, but only for a limited amount of time. This creature's body is jammed onto the helicopter". At this point, the helicopter is a mile away from flying over the land, so the pilot turns the helicopter around and tries to spiral downward to the water. Suddenly, the pointed beak of the Pteranodon smashes into the windshield causing the glass to break and shatter. Tim's arms and the pilot's face are covered with cuts and some blood, but this does not stop the pilot. He continues to spiral down, when the Pterandon tries to snap at him causing the wings to break free from the doors. He shouts at the three, "Everybody jump out now"! Robert and Andrea do so with their bags, but Tim still holds on to the helicopter and asks the pilot, "What about you? The Pteranodon is going to kill you".

"I know that. I'm going to set a flare and let this copter explode with the Pteranodon, so that I can escape. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you", replies the pilot. Tim jumps out of the helicopter and dives into the ocean as the pilot sets up a flare to make the helicopter explode. But the Pteranodon tries to enter the interior of the copter, causing the air-craft to shift. The pilot backs away from the monster causing him to drop the flare. He then begins to blindly search for it without coming close to Pteranodon.

Tim swims out to Robert and Andrea through the rough waves. They all look at the helicopter, which is 50 feet high, but violently shaking and catching on fire.

Andrea asks Tim,"What happened, isn't he coming"?

"He's going to explode the helicopter", he replies.

"But there's no time for that, the rotors are damaged. He better jump now". Suddenly, a bright white and yellow flash comes from the helicopter, making debris heading right for the trio. Robert then shouts, "Go down now"! The three then dive down, into the water, when a more explosions from within the water cause huge waves to crash towards them. They tumble and roll in the water, losing control of their own body weight against the waves, until another wave pushes them towards the shore. Andrea and Tim reach the surface, gasping for breath, but there is no sign of Robert. They drop their bags on the sand and Andrea cries,"Where is he"?

Tim replies,"I'm going back in to find him".

"Me too". The two then go back into the pounding waves, searching for their friend. They search for 10 minutes, with breathing intervals in between, but there is still no sign of Robert, only his bag.

Andrea yells to Tim,"I can't find him"!

"Me neither"!

A loud British voice comes from the shore, "Who are you guys looking for"? Andrea and Tim smile, rushing to shore to get to him. They sit next to Robert on the sand.

"We were searching for you of course", Andrea says, hitting his shoulder.

"You two probably went back in when I just came out".

"Unfortunately, I didn't see the pilot", says Tim.

"He may or may not have jumped out in time", Robert says.

"Well, I cannot move my body around anymore. My head is throbbing and holding these bags just about added more weight in the water than I could have imagined", Tim says. Robert and Andrea nod in agreement.

"Let's sleep here", Tim adds.

The three get out their inflatable pillows and drop their heads down onto them, forgetting about any further problems that may occur in the future.

Tim wakes up from what had seemed like a long an eternal sleep, to a familiar chirping sound, almost like a bird. To his surprise and slight horror, he finds a Compsognathus perched on top of his chest, observing him. The small, green head lowers its head closer towards him, and Tim feels a minor pain on his chin. He slowly moves his fingers towards his chin, and feels something soft, sticky, and warm. He then notices that his fingers have made contact with his blood! He lets out a shriek and shakes the Compy off of his body, causing Robert and Andrea to wake up. Andrea asks, "What happened Tim, and what's wrong with your chin"? Tim brushes off the sand that was still sticking onto him from his sleep and he frantically replies, "A Compsognathus bit me"!

"And the problem is?..."

"One bit from this nasty little critters can cause hallucinations, that's how some InGen workers had died on Isla Sorna. Thankfully it was one bite".

Robert and Andrea prepare themselves for the walk to the road. The trio get their backpacks, and are about to embark when Robert stops and asks them,"But do you not think there may be more around? If it's just one of the-". Much to his dismay Robert's statement is correct when a pack of Compsognathuses emerge from the foliage in front of them, staring at them.

"How do we distract them?"

"Beats me",Tim replies. Andrea then decides to shout at the green one-foot dinosaurs,"Well? Get a move on! Shoo!" She steps forward to make them move away, but they do not seem to be intimidated at all by her size. Instead, they slowly, creep up towards her, snapping at the trio. Tim turns around and finds other Compsognathidae surrounding them, with one of them, jumping at Tim's arm, scratching it.

"What can we do? There's no escape!", says Andrea. She kicks one of the dinosaurs away from her foot and Robert swipes his hand to block the Compy from attacking his chest. Suddenly, a Jurassic Park jeep crashes out of the bushes, causing the Compsognathuses to retreat into the forest. A tall, well-built, muscular, old man jumps out of the vehicle and begins to shoot at the dinosaurs with a machine gun.

"You better run!", the man yells at the last of the Compy's who have left into the forest. "Hi, my name is Nathan Orion. But you can call me Nate. You three must be Robert Lewis, Andrea Edwards, and Tim Murphy". Nathan shakes each of their hands saying, "We've been expecting you".

"What do you mean by we?", asks Tim.

"The rest of the group of course. We're all facilitated in the visitor center. The President of InGen had recently contacted us of your arrival to the island. Come in the jeep and I'll take you there". The three are seated within the jeep and their backpacks in the back. Robert sits in the front with Nate while Tim and Andrea are behind them. Nate finds his way on the road again and the trio see what used to be Jurassic Park.

"So it seems you guys came in on a rough landing, am i right"?

Andrea responds,"We were attacked by a Pteranodon in flight and we jumped out into the rough seas. The pilot, unfortunately, did not make it. He", she finds it harder to continue but says," He exploded the helicopter to kill the flying beast". Andrea clears her throat.

Nate responds,"Well I am sorry to hear about that".

"So, how many dinosaurs exactly have been genetically mutated?"

"Approximately 15. Majority of them are carnivores, so that is our top priority as of right now".

Robert asks,"And what species are there? We were only informed of velociraptors". Tim shivers by the sound Robert's voice saying the scientific name for the vicious birds of prey. Tim shakingly asks,"Yeah, what others are there, that we should be worrying about".

Nate responds,"Well, the Tyrannosaur has not been exposed so he is not going to be much of a threat, but we do have the compys, dilophosaurs, and there is the gigantosaur". Tim looks puzzled.

"When did InGen add that one?"

"Well, not too long after your departure from the island 20 years ago".

"I thought that the park was destroyed upon our departure from the island".

"Though it isn't".

Tim raises his voice, "but I saw the explosions. Surely, my grandfather's apparent death turned out to be a mistake. He only ended up being in a coma for a several months after we left".

Andrea jumps in saying,"well the park is still here, and so is Mr. Hammond".

"But I saw those hadrosaurs dying off", Tim adds.

Robert then says, "I believe it's time I told you this. This supposed destruction of the park, Tim, was planned. As I am affiliated with the Jurassic Park Europe project, I found out information about the original park that no one knew except InGen. Definitely, your group so the fatalities of the dinosaurs, but InGen had a backup. You probably remember the Isla Sorna incident with Ian Malcolm. He along with some others found out that InGen has really been producing the dinosaurs on Site B, then transporting them in their youth to the main park".

"So you mean to tell me that the hatchery in Isla Nublar, was just for show"?

"Essentially".

"But that still doesn't explain how this island is up and running again".

"Yes, well the entire park was not destroyed in the process. InGen called off the bombing of the island only a mere minutes after you left. Satisfied"?

"Somewhat".

"What's the matter now"?

"How'd the compys get out"?

Nathan says," Actually, those were the genetically enhanced compys that were affected by the DNA. I only came to retrieve you three, but the invasion was an unexpected surprise. I did not have the proper weapons to eliminate all of them, but I at least drove majority of the compys away. Will you look at that, we're here". The jeep pulls up in front of the old visitor center, but different from the one Tim had seen 20 years ago.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
